Ride-on toys for young children are frequently designed to simulate horses and other animals. Such toys have conventionally employed a frame-supported spring suspension to permit a bouncing action, or they have been mounted on wheels for rolling; in some instances, prior art toys have been constructed to enable both modes of movement.
Exemplary of the relevant art are the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,317 to Maypole; U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,579 to Swengel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,199 to Rand; U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,833 to Sidoff; U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,990 to Thoren; U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,995 to Grieder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,105 to Kerstholt et al; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,771 and 4,066,271, both to Lohr. Although toys constructed in accordance with the disclosures of the foregoing may be entirely satisfactory for some purposes, they do tend to be deficient, in at least certain respects.
For example, it is believed that the most lifelike appeal will be provided by an animal model that has realistically simulated head and foreleg parts, which can be turned as a unit relative to the body; the art does not adequately provide such a structure. The suspension system of such a toy must be reliable and durable, and must be designed to permit movement to occur in a manner that will provide maximum enjoyment to the child. It should also require no adaptive body features that would unduly increase the cost of manufacture or detract from the lifelike appearance of the animal, and it the suspension so limit movement that risk of damage, such as through contact of the body with the floor, is minimized. Finally, because such toys are normally sold in a disassembled condition, the parts should be few in number, and designed for easy assembly.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel ride-on toy which realistically simulates an animal, and especially a horse.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide such a toy in which the body member is fabricated separately from the head and foreleg members, which members can readily be assembled to one another for sturdy and positive independent steering action.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a novel toy which utilizes a unique suspension system comprised of a minimum number of components, which system is readily assembled, affords improved performance, and does not require unnatural looking or expensive body modifications.
Additional objects are to provide such a toy in which the parts are relatively few in number and are quickly and easily assembled, and which is relatively inexpensive to produce.